The Siren
by mi-mi-mi-mio
Summary: A woman catches a man's eye- but is she as she seems? Done for a challenge server on /xKq32r


I had been seeing her in the apartment across from my building's window for ages. Long, black, smooth silky hair and beads plastered on her wrists. She always caught my eyes. I always seemed to look out the window at the right time, and she would be in my eyes like a bright sun, shining with her toothy smile.

And yet, one day, I looked out the window and she wasn't there. Normally anyone could think of this and believe that it wasn't a big deal. That's what _I_ thought, too. But something felt...off. It felt odd, unnatural. Not seeing her in that window seemed weird. Not seeing her beaded wrists and smooth hair.

And the next day, she was there again, her sweet smile lighting up the window. At this point, she was such a normal part of my life that I tried to work up the courage to walk to her building. I crossed the street, my winter boots smashing into the asphalt as I ran through the crosswalk. I found the apartment's door and climbed up the stairs, my mind moving myself, instinct kicking in, taking me to her floor.

Somehow, I knew exactly what floor she was on, the exact apartment number she resided at. Number #405. I put my knuckles to the door- but I stopped. This felt odd. What would I tell her? "I've been watching you through my window, you look snazzy?" Then, my instincts took over again. Suddenly, in my gut, I knew just what to do, how to be the most smooth man to ever speak to her.

My knuckles rapped the door harshly, and my confidence soared. I've always been an introvert, not much to get out, just admire. And yet, right now, I felt like I was Mr. Prom King. I've never even been to prom. I'm a goddamn graphic designer, not a ladies man. And for some damned reason, I knocked on that door like I knew the secrets of the women's attraction.

I heard footsteps creaking the hardwood of her apartment, her beads clattering on her arm. Maybe I heard her shine, too. I felt her hand grip the doorknob, and I watched the door swing open. She was even more gorgeous when you were close to her. "Hey, what do you need?" she asked me. In my head, I had no idea what to say. Every aspect was telling me no. Yet what came out of my mouth was nothing I thought I could ever say to anybody.

"Hey, my name is James. I was wondering how you looked so gorgeous." I replied to her simple question. My face was calm in real life, and yet every aspect of my mind kept screaming at me. _WHO THE FUCK SAYS THAT?!_

"Aw, thank you! My name is Nori. Do you wanna come in?" she giggled. My mind stopped shouting at me, and was now giving me silent thumbs up. My gut was the perfect wingman, holy fuck. I nodded and walked into Nori's apartment. Her beads swung around on her arm, descending from red to indigo. They were amazing. "So, why did I- sorry. What brings you here, James?" Nori asked me.

Once again, I had no fucking idea what to say. But apparently, I did. "Well, I couldn't help but notice your beauty through my apartment window across the street." I replied. My mind seemed to facepalm, and I started to feel like I was sweating. I wasn't, I was just a nervous fucking wreck.

She looked at me quizzically. At that moment, her energy seemed to decline from that of a sun to a black hole. I needed to leave. I just muttered 'sorry-' and started walking away. My gut was a terrible wingman. I felt a sharp pain in my wrist, like somebody grabbed a pile of needles and stabbed them in. I grunted and turned around. Nori's teeth were deep in my wrist, and she proceeded to pull it off and eat it. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I screamed at her.

She wiped the blood off her mouth and lunged at me. I slammed the door in her face and ran. I ran, and I kept fucking running for dear life. I ran until I didn't know where I was, until all I had was a cellphone and a wad of cash. And 17 years later, I've never told anyone. Nobody, and I never will.

I keep seeing this beautiful lady walking down the street, gorgeous blonde hair and amazing hips. When I worked up the courage to talk to her, we had a fun conversation, and as I left to get lunch, she gave me a sweet, bubbly smile.

"Bye, James! I'll see you later!" she sang. I was fine for it with a second, but I wanted to know more about this amazing woman.

"What's your name?" I shouted after her.

"Just call me Nora!" she shouted, and at that moment I saw the beads dotting her arm, in rainbow fashion. They were missing violet. I noticed how she shone like a star, and I noticed how my left arm started flaring up in pain, where the hand should've been. The small nub started bleeding, leaving a trail as I ran. My gut was telling me to run after Nora.

My gut knew exactly what to do.


End file.
